


Just Jeno and Donghyuck things

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck plays lacrosse, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mutual Pining, boys in skirt, cheerleader jeno, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: For as long as they could remember, it had always been Jeno and Donghyuck against the world, inseparable no matter what happened. But with time passing and growing up, they quickly realized that sometimes, they had to deal on their own, even if that meant pretending they didn't have a sudden urge to kiss each other.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Just Jeno and Donghyuck things

Donghyuck and Jeno were an unusual pair. They'd met when they were 6: Donghyuck had just moved to the city, and as soon as he'd seen Jeno's smile on the first day of school he had declared that they would be best friends for life. When he went home that night and his mom asked him how his first day had gone the first thing he told her was that he had met a boy with the prettiest smile ever and that he wanted him to come over to play because now they were best friends and he had to show him all his toys.

Ten years later a lot of things had changed: they'd traded their cartoon shirts and their light-up shoes for converse, ripped jeans and skirts; their toys for books, video-games, and plants; had picked other hobbies like music and sports; had made new friends. But one thing hadn't changed. They were still best friends, still as close as they'd ever been, if not even closer. They had a whole friend group now, friends they'd made throughout the years, but they remained each other's best friends, even when Hyuck had a crush on a boy a year older and was too scared to talk about it to Jeno, or when Jeno met Renjun when he joined the cheerleading team and spent most of his time with him for a while. 

They'd had their ups and downs, everyone did, but they cared too much about their friendship to ruin everything by not communicating. They'd learned pretty early on that they had to talk if they wanted things to work, and maybe it was why they were so close: they could talk about pretty much everything without worrying, they knew the other wouldn't judge and would do everything in his power to help. 

Hyuck was the one who gifted Jeno his first skirt, a few weeks after he'd said that he kinda wanted to try one but was too scared of how people would react. Jeno had been the one who dried Hyuck's tears when his first crush had told him he wasn't interested in dating boys. They'd done everything together, had shared everything, every moment, from binging Gilmore Girls to realizing that boys were actually a lot more attractive than girls, from Jeno's first guitar to Hyuck's first dance recital. 

They'd been impatient about starting high school together. Hyuck was the one Jeno went to when he was stressed about the cheer tryouts and Hyuck had done the same when he had decided to try for the lacrosse team. They'd celebrated together when they both got in, just the two of them ordering pizza and watching movies in Jeno's room, cuddled together on his bed. 

They had other friends, yes, but the important stuff they kept between the two of them. In the end, they remained each other's go-to person, the one that they were the most comfortable with. They'd known each other for so long, knew each other so well, they didn't even need to talk to know how the other felt, which made everything way easier. Even their personalities completed each other: while Jeno seemed like the quiet, shyer one of the two, compared to Hyuck's loud and vibrant personality, in private, when it was just the two of them, he let loose, matching Hyuck's energy, allowing the younger to actually be quieter. They balanced each other well, Renjun had said once. 

They were in their last year of high school now. The stress of tryouts long forgotten as they were both captains of their respective teams. Hyuck was co-captain actually, Jaemin never let him forget that, which would always make their friends laugh. Now they were stressed out about other stuff, like exams and getting into the schools they wanted or scholarships for some of them. None of them really talked about it, but they were stressed about getting separated. They hadn't all applied to the same schools, it had to be expected considering there were six of them, but still, the realization that they wouldn't be able to see each other every day had hit some of them pretty hard. Jeno had cried in Renjun's arms that day before practice, admitting between sobs that he was terrified of losing his friends as they went their separate ways.

So they'd sworn to make the most of it, to make as many memories as they could before leaving. A way for them to say goodbye to what had been the most important era of their life yet, to end things on a good note. It was Jaemin and Donghyuck's last lacrosse season, Yukhei and Yangyang's last basketball season, and Jeno and Renjun knew it was probably the last time they'd cheer. The players were desperate to end this on a winning note, to leave on victories, and the two cheerleaders had promised to spend every game cheering as loud as they could to support them. 

They were luckier with their classes that year too, all ending up with at least one person from their group in each class. Jeno shared most of his classes with Jaemin and Yangyang, which was a nice change, because he didn't have many shared classes with the latter the previous years, and he knew how to keep quiet when needed, unlike Donghyuck. 

The cheerleading team practiced two times a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On these days, Renjun and Yukhei always came to pick up Jeno and Yangyang from their last class, before slowly making their way to the gym. Most of the time, they didn’t have basketball practice, so they stayed for a while and watched the cheer squad practice. Jaemin and Donghyuck joined them sometimes, but it wasn’t as often since they had lacrosse practice on these days too. 

One tradition they had though, was that every Monday, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, and Donghyuck would pile up on the stands in the gym and stay for basketball practice, cheering on their two friends, all of them going out for ice cream or milkshakes after it. It was one of their group traditions, one they'd had ever since they met and joined their different teams, one they cherished and would never miss. 

It was during one of these times that everything started to change, even though they didn’t really realize it yet. Yukhei and Yangyang were already on the field, the four others watching from afar. They were sitting huddled on the bleachers, probably too high up to actually see, but they were busy with other stuff anyway. 

Renjun was drawing what looked like a portrait of his cousin, Chenle, brows furrowed as he drew and erased and restarted countless times. Jaemin was next to him, sitting cross-legged on the bench, hunched over his math homework. Jeno helped him from time to time, pointing out mistakes with the hand that wasn’t busy running through the brown strands of his best friend's hair. 

He’d fallen asleep soon after they got to the gym, immediately curling against Jeno, head drooping on the older's shoulder, one hand curled around his thigh. Renjun spared them a glance, a soft smile making its way over his face, muttering a soft "cute" under his breath. Jeno caught it anyway, smiling too, immediately answering.

\- _He really is, yeah._

 _\- Who's what?_ Jaemin asked, tearing his gaze away from his equations.

\- _Jeno's telling me about how cute Hyuck is_ , the older of the four answered, teasing clear in his voice.

- _Oh. Nothing new here then_ , the pink-haired boy stated flatly, going back to his work. 

\- _What does that even mean?!_ Jeno exclaimed, careful not to jostle his friend too much.

\- _Jen. I love you, I really do, but you have a tendency to go on rants about how cute you think Hyuckie is, or how much you love and care for him, and while it was cute the first, I don't know... Four times?_

 _\- Yeah, four or five times_ , Jaemin chimed in.

\- _It was cute at first, but now really, it's old news_ , Renjun said with a chuckle. 

\- _Oh_ , Jeno simply said, a frown slowly forming. _I didn't realize... I'm sorry._

_\- Why are you sorry?_

_\- I mean, doesn't it bother you? That I talk a lot about Hyuck?_

_\- We're used to it now, to be honest. And he is your best friend, and an overall great human being, so it's not like we disagree_ , Jaemin said with a sweet smile, taking Jeno's hand in his to stop him from playing with the hem of his skirt. _You're just more vocal about it than we are._

 _\- Both of you are, honestly_ , Renjun commented, back to focusing on his drawing. 

  
  


They went back to being silent for a while, but Jeno couldn't stop frowning, thinking over what his two friends had just said. He was playing with his hands and worrying the hem of his skirt again, a nervous habit he'd had for years and couldn't shake off. 

At some point Donghyuck shifted, draping himself even more across Jeno, nose buried in his neck, mumbling something about him being warm that made the elder smile. He inhaled deeply, focusing on the team to stop himself from overthinking. Jaemin picked up on it because of course he would, he was Jaemin, and reached out to him, ruffling Jeno's hair with a reassuring smile, which did help Jeno calm down a bit. 

But what truly did the trick was Renjun fishing out a pack of gummy worms from his backpack, offering it to them silently, without even looking at them. They weren't supposed to eat in the gym technically, but the coach was busy, eyes trained on his team, and the only two other spectators were two girls Jeno was sure he'd seen sharing cookies ten minutes ago, so they were pretty safe. 

They weren't known for strictly following the rules anyway. Yangyang and Donghyuck both had a tendency to get stupid ideas and to totally forget that rules actually existed. Jeno had never really been able to say no to Donghyuck, and Renjun and Jaemin were usually easily convinced to join them on whatever stupid plan they were executing. Yukhei was the most reasonable one of the bunch, maybe because he was the oldest, but it didn't stop him from getting in trouble either. 

It took ten more minutes for Jaemin to give up, putting his notebook away with a groan, turning towards Jeno after stealing a glance at Renjun's drawing. They started chatting in hushed tones to avoid disturbing their two friends, talking about whatever came to their minds, mostly school or whatever gossip had popped up in their classes that day. 

They only realized practice was over when they heard the sharp noise of the coach blowing in his whistle. It took them all by surprise, Donghyuck jostling awake right away, and Renjun cursing loudly as his pencil skid across the paper. Jaemin laughed at that, handing him the eraser he'd accidentally dropped to the ground, while Jeno tried to coax his best friend to fully awake. 

It wasn't an easy task, the boy always got extra clingy and pouty after waking up from a nap, but Jeno had years of practice behind him. It took him only five minutes of soft praises, playing with his hair and the promise of ice cream soon to make Donghyuck stand up, grab his bag and finally, they climbed down the bleachers, hands linked, swinging softly between their bodies. Hyuck wasn't fully woken up, still feeling a bit sleepy, and he stayed as close to Jeno as he could, half seeking his warmth and half relying on him to stay up. Yukhei and Yangyang were already waiting for them by the locker rooms, bags in hand and hair still wet from their shower. 

_\- You're gonna catch a cold_ , Jaemin frowned. 

\- _You would have waited longer if we took the time to fully dry our hair, though_ , Yukhei pointed out with a smile. 

\- _I'm sure Hyuckie would have loved it_ , he teased, eyeing the sleepy boy, who was currently leaning on Jeno, arms wrapped around the taller's torso. 

\- _You fell asleep?_

\- _Yeah_ , he mumbled. _Jen was so warm and cozy, and I stayed up last night, I couldn't help it._

 _\- It's fine don't worry_ , Yangyang said with a laugh. _I've napped during your practice too._

 _\- Who hasn't_ , Renjun grumbled, earning him a smack on the arm by Jaemin. _We've all napped during each other's practice time, Na, don't start a fight._

\- _Yeah, you're right_ , Jaemin sighed. _Come on, I think Jeno promised to buy us ice cream._

 _\- I didn't !!_ said boy objected. _I mean, yes, I promised Hyuck to buy it for him but it's only because we needed him to wake up. And I owed him anyway_ , he said with a small shrug, as they started walking toward the exit.

\- _You're the best_ , Donghyuck said with a sweet smile, delighted to see a soft blush spread across his best friend's cheeks. 

\- _I know_ , Jeno joked.

The ice cream place they always went to wasn't far from school, only a few minutes away. They split into two groups, three of them going in to save a booth, while the others took care of ordering for the whole group. They didn't talk much at first, everyone enjoying the treat they'd waited for all day, but as the ice cream level slowly decreased the conversations started. Renjun and Yangyang were chatting softly in mandarin, while Yukhei, Jaemin, and Jeno were discussing something they'd talked about in a class they shared. Strangely, the only one who stayed silent was Donghyuck. He was toying with his spoon, eyes fixed on his now-empty bowl, a scowl etched on his face. He looked up as he felt Jeno grabbing his hand from across the table, worry visible in his eyes. The youngest waved his free hand dismissively with a forced smile, intertwining their fingers together. He knew it didn't cut it, knew perfectly well that Jeno wouldn't stop worrying until he'd told him what was wrong, and that he had approximately ten to fifteen minutes before his best friend would start to ask questions. 

To his surprise, the questions didn't come until much later, when they all went their separate ways, finally going home for the night. He and Jeno lived on the same street, the only two being lucky enough to go home with someone. They had been walking side by side for five minutes when Jeno finally spoke up, asking him what was wrong. It took Donghyuck a few minutes to find his words and answer.

\- _I'm just tired I guess_ , he said.

\- _Something wrong at home?_ Jeno worried.

- _No no, nothing like that! I just can't sleep well these days, I don't know why, I just always take forever to fall asleep, my brain won't shut off_ , he admitted. 

\- _You could come over? I probably won't be of any help for the sleep thing, but you wouldn't be alone at least_ , he offered softly. 

\- _You're sweet, Jen. Won't your parents mind?_

 _\- Nah, you know they love you_ , Jeno said with a smile, snaking an arm around his friend's shoulders, bringing him closer. _So, you in?_

_\- Yeah. Of course I am. I just have to call my mom to warn her though. I'll do it once we get there._

_\- Great. It'll be like old times._

_\- We have sleepovers every week Jen_ , Donghyuck giggled.

They were used to staying at each other's house, they'd done it since they were kids. They had bags of their own clothes stuffed in the other's closet, even had plushies they'd left on each other's beds: a small fluffy duck on Jeno's bed, and a cute black cat on Hyuck's. They didn't really need it anymore, but the plushies still remained. 

But even though he had clothes of his in Jeno's closet, as soon as they got to the room, Hyuck didn't waste a minute getting rid of his skinny jeans and shirt, putting on one of Jeno's sweater, a yellow one he loved to wear, even though it was too big on him. Jeno smiled as he watched him make himself comfortable on his bed, picking up a book that had been abandoned on the side table, as the older changed out of his clothes too. 

He joined the smaller boy on the bed soon after, immediately snuggling up to him, nose buried in his hair, fingers softly tracing random patterns on his arm. 

\- _If you do that I'm gonna fall asleep in two minutes_ , Donghyuck warned, closing the book and twisting around so he was facing Jeno. 

- _I know what to do later then_ , he joked softly. _Are you really sure you're okay though? You've been unusually quiet today._

\- _I am, don't worry so much you big baby. I'm tired, being loud takes a lot of energy, you know?_ he said, pretending this was something really serious.

\- _Oh, I'm sure it does_ , Jeno laughed. _Do you want to reschedule for Saturday? Stay home and rest?_

_\- And miss movie night? Never. I swear I'm fine, Jen, so no we will not cancel Saturday’s movie night. We've never missed it, even that time you got food poisoning, so we are definitely not missing it just because I'm a bit tired._

_\- But-_

_\- No buts_ , Hyuck said firmly, planting a kiss on Jeno's nose. _Worse come to worse I'll just fall asleep in the middle of a movie._

_\- Fine. But be careful yeah? Don't start messing up your sleep schedule._

_\- Yes mom. Are you done?_

_\- Yes._

_\- Great, can I have my regular teen best friend back then?_ he asked with a big smile.

 _\- You need help with your homework, don't you?_ Jeno asked, suddenly suspicious.

 _\- Maybe_ , he answered, making his friend groan. _I'm sorry, it's just that I don't understand what we're even supposed to do for the book report in Lit class, and I've got practice tomorrow night so it's not like I'll have time to think about it._

 _\- Fine, but next time start working earlier, I'm not helping you last minute_ , Jeno warned, smiling nonetheless, getting up to fetch his own (finished) book report. 

Hyuck chuckled softly, knowing full well that as much as he complained and threatened him, Jeno would never come through. He liked knowing that he could always count on the older boy, it was reassuring. He liked doing his homework with Jeno because he was good at explaining things, never getting mad or impatient if Donghyuck struggled, instead trying different ways to make him understand. If he was honest, Jeno had secured him his spot on the lacrosse team more than once and was probably one of the main reason his grades weren't terrible. They spent a while working, hunched over their books, working all the way to dinner, and totally abandoning it once they were back, in favor to just lay down on Jeno's bed, listening to music and chatting softly. 

Donghyuck slept soundly that night, waking up the next morning cuddled against his best friend, head resting on his chest. It was the most rested he'd felt that week, and he would've fallen asleep again if not for the fact that Jeno's mom was calling them both, telling them to wake and come eat breakfast. 

That morning, walking to school with Jeno, hands linked together, feeling the soft swishing of the baby blue skirt he'd borrowed from his best friend on his leg, humming under his breath, he felt very happy, comfortable. It was moments like this that made his life better. It wasn't even much, he was aware of that, but he didn't mind. He didn't need grand gestures or extravagant stuff with Jeno — or with anyone really. 

As flamboyant as people painted him, he was actually pretty simple. He didn't ask much from life, didn't even have big ambitions, he just wanted to be happy with his friends and family. Seeing Jeno smile made him happy, so did Jaemin and Yangyang's laughs, or Renjun's sarcastic comments and Yukhei's bear hugs. It wasn't much. But it was enough. 

It hadn't always been easy, to enjoy the little things, or to overcome the bad things. In their first year he, Jaemin and Jeno had had a bad time for a while. After Jeno had started trying out more feminine clothing, Jaemin and Hyuck had joined him. It was more of a moral support thing at first, but they'd quickly found out that skirts and lip gloss were actually pretty nice, even kind of fun. 

The older of three had been scared for a while, not daring to wear it outside of the comfort of his own room. It had taken a few months for them to wear one to school, arriving one morning in skirts, and eliciting laughs from most of their classmates. A few boys had tried to bully them for a while, until Renjun had punched one of them in the jaw, swearing he would aim for their nose if it happened again. The damage had been done though, and it was almost a year until Jeno wore one of his skirts again. Hyuck had been so proud of him that day, holding his hand and reminding him of how cute he looked all day. Starting from there it had been easier.

People had stopped the nasty comments, some of their classmates had expressed their support, some girls even offering advice. What had really changed everything though was the lacrosse and cheer captains stating officially that if anyone dared make fun of anyone for wearing whatever they wanted then there would be consequences. It was unexpected, but truly appreciated, and the looks on some of his teammates had Hyuck on the verge of tears from how hard he was laughing. 

They parted their ways in front of Jeno's classroom with a smile and a promise to meet in front of their lockers at lunch. Hyuck smiled as he jogged towards Jaemin who was waiting for him, hearing Jeno and Renjun's laughs in the background. 

_\- You look happy_ , Jaemin stated as he sat down. Donghyuck hummed softly, taking the spot next to him. _Slept at Jen's last night?_

_\- Yeah. That's why I'm happy. I also managed to have a full night of sleep so that's nice._

_\- Oh, that's good. I was worried about you._

_\- Why?_

_\- Because I'm your friend Hyuck, that's what friends do. And we have practice today, I was worried you'd be too tired for it._

_\- Oh. Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry, I feel great._

_\- Good_ , Jaemin smiled, ruffling the brown-haired boy's hair. _Your hair's fading, we should re-dye the pastel streaks soon._

_\- Yeah, it's a pain._

_\- Come over this weekend, I'll help you if you want_ , Jaemin offered.

- _Jeno's coming over Saturday night, can we do it before?_

 _\- Wanna make yourself pretty for movie night?_ he teased.

- _No, I just know that on Sunday neither Jen or I will have enough willpower to get out of my room, even less the house._

_\- Yeah, that's fair._

Donghyuck was about to answer when the teacher came in, the class immediately falling silent. He shared most of his morning classes with Jaemin, Yukhei joining them for world history, right before lunch. 

They were the first out of the room, rushing to put their stuff in their lockers and meet the rest of the group and go to lunch. If the weather was warm enough they avoided the cafeteria: it was too loud, too crowded, and they preferred the courtyard. Thankfully for them, today was one of those days.

They sat in a circle under a tree, digging into their food right away. Hyuck caught Jeno's eyes at some point, silently asking how he felt, and the smile that he earned after answering with a short nod was enough to brighten his whole week. After lunch, it was Jeno's turn to walk Hyuck to his class. The younger was latched onto his shoulder, making it hard for them to walk straight, but they were too busy laughing. 

\- _I'll pick you up from practice? And we can go back together?_ Donghyuck offered before going into his classroom.

\- _Okay. See you later Duckie,_ Jeno answered, pressing a short peck on his best friend's cheek. _And don't text in class, I could see you in the group chat this morning!_ he added before he walked away, laughing when he saw the youngest pout. 

————————

Jeno was heading back to the locker room, eager to get changed and meet Donghyuck, only to find him already waiting, smiling at him from the bench he was sitting on, on the lowest part of the bleachers. 

\- _What are you doing here already?_ Jeno asked, surprised to see him there so early.

- _Coach let us out early. Jaem had to go home right away, so I came here since I was supposed to pick you up anyway,_ he explained with a smile.

\- _Okay. I'll just go change quickly and I'll be right back._

 _\- You don't have to rush, don't worry,_ he laughed.

He still rushed to his locker, skipping the shower and changing out of his uniform and putting his day clothes on. He shouted a quick goodbye to his remaining teammates and went out, running straight into his best friend, who was now leaning against the wall right in front of the locker room's door. Donghyuck laughed softly, fixing the buttons he had buttoned wrong in his rush, shaking his head softly. Jeno couldn't help the blush that spread out on his face.

He grabbed his hand, trying to distract himself from his embarrassment and lead the youngest to the exit. They were walking at a slow pace, both of them in no rush to go home. They were both a bit tired from practice, but that didn't stop Hyuck from swinging their linked hands as they walked, rambling happily about his afternoon classes and how Jaemin had face-planted in the middle of the field an hour ago. Jeno only listened, humming here and there to show he was still listening, happy to let his best friend do all the talking and let out everything he wanted to say. Donghyuck appreciated that. 

He liked that Jeno knew he just wanted to talk and rant, not have an actual chat. Sometimes he just needed someone to listen to whatever he had to say at that moment, and Jeno was usually that someone. They were almost in their street when his best friend finally said something, after a few minutes of silence. 

\- _Did you see a bit of the cheer practice? Since you got there early?_

_\- Not that much, I was there for like five minutes at most._

_\- Oh ok_ , Jeno hummed.

\- _I'll come watch a full practice as soon as I can, I promise._

_\- We've got practice on the same days dummy._

_\- I'm sure coach will let me miss at least one day. If he doesn't I'll skip_ , he laughed, shrugging.

\- _You're co-captain, you're not supposed to skip!_

_\- Exactly, co-captain. If I skip Jaemin will take care of it for me. I want to see your routine at least once, I don't really get to when it's game time. And I love watching you guys practice._

_\- I know, I know. That's sweet, thanks Duckie. I'll try to come see you if I get a chance too, I swear._

_\- I know_ , Hyuck answered with one of his sweetest smiles, one of those only Jeno got to see. He loved those smiles the most, because he was the one who put them on his friend's face, and he loved being the reason people smiled. Especially if it was Donghyuck. _Okay Jen, I'll see you tomorrow ?_

_\- Of course you will. Meet here?_

_\- Yup, at the usual time. See you tomorrow_ , Donghyuck said, going inside with a last wave of the hand.

————————

The rest of their week was pretty uneventful, most of their time spent between classes, practice, and homework. Lunch was the only time they really spent together as a group. They tried to go study in the library, but the six of them all in the same room was a guarantee they wouldn't get any work done. 

This time the peaceful and quiet atmosphere had lasted a good ten minutes, after which Jaemin's knee had started to wobble under the table, Donghyuck had started playing with his pencils while Renjun spent more time doodling in the margins of his notebook than actually trying to solve the problem he was working on. 

Ten more minutes later they were out of the library, heading towards the park, where they'd spent the remainder of the afternoon, deciding it was best they did their homework on their own. 

So really, they were excited for the weekend to come. Jaemin and Donghyuck had offered the rest of the group to join them on their hair dying afternoon, Jeno and Yangyang accepting immediately. 

The four of them squeezed into Jaemin's bathroom on Saturday, music playing quietly in the background, mostly forgotten as they were too busy talking and making jokes. The pink-haired boy was the one in charge of the dye, and his work was simple enough: freshen up the pastel streaks scattered in Donghyuck's light brown hair. It was without counting on Yangyang, who was making jokes, thus making Hyuck laugh and constantly shake and move around. Jaemin had to ask Jeno to restrain Hyuck from moving so he could finally work in peace. 

Which the boy did, unceremoniously plopping down on his best friend's lap, facing him with a smirk. Donghyuck fake-groaned, complaining about how heavy Jeno was, trying to push him away until Jaemin threatened to leave him do his hair alone with no help if he didn't stop acting like a child. He complained a bit, because he was Donghyuck, muttering under his breath about Jaemin being no fun at all, but quickly shut up when Jeno pressed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, giggling and quietly telling to shut up before someone heard him. 

The room got quieter after that, Jaemin and Yangyang singing softly to whatever song was currently playing, Jeno busy tracing random patterns and connecting the moles on Donghyuck's face and neck, as the latter basked in the fact that he was the center of Jaemin's attention, enjoying the hands playing softly with his hair and Jeno's fingers softly stroking his skin. 

Renjun joined them at some point, taking his favorite spot on the counter, sitting cross-legged, his sketchpad and a pencil in hand, sketching the scene in front of him, enjoying the calm and the overall mood of the room. They stayed like that for a while, Jeno shifting a bit, burying his head in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck when Jaemin finished dying and went to sit down on the ground next to Yangyang, looking over his shoulder at whatever was currently displayed on the younger’s phone screen. 

Even after they’d rinsed out Hyuck’s hair, which had Jeno whining because he had to move, when they had moved back to Jaemin’s room, they didn’t break the comfortable silence they were draped in. Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck were laying on the bed, Jeno back to snuggling up against his best friend, who was now playing with the older’s hair, while Renjun and Yangyang claimed the little sofa on the opposite side of the room, the tallest spreading his legs across his Chinese friend’s lap. 

- _Jen, you can’t fall asleep right now_ , Donghyuck said at some point.

\- _M’not falling asleep_ , Jeno mumbled, not moving a bit.

\- _Right._

 _\- I’m not!_ he protested. _I’m just enjoying the silence. And you’re warm, it’s nice._

_\- Okay. But if you fall asleep I swear I’ll make you pay. I’ll even ask Injunnie to help._

_\- Anytime_ , Renjun agreed with a chuckle.

- _You guys are mean_ , Jeno pouted.

\- _And you’re a big baby_ , Jaemin teased. _It’s cute._

_\- I’m not a baby. Yang’s the baby._

_\- Sure. I don’t mind, it helps me get you to buy me things_ , he said with a smug smile and a shrug. 

- _You’re a demon, that’s what you are_ , Hyuck said, pointing an accusatory finger toward his friend. 

\- _I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m an angel_ , he answered with a sweet smile.

\- _Junnie, hit him for me please._

_\- Do it yourself._

_\- Yeah, like Jeno’s gonna let me move._

_\- I won’t_ , he said firmly, his grip on Donghyuck’s waist tightening. 

\- _I know Jen, don’t get grumpy_ , his friend teased, ruffling his hair. 

\- _When are you guys leaving?_ Jaemin asked, turning toward the two best friends.

\- _When this dumbass decides to finally get up_ , the youngest of the two answered, shrugging.

\- _Movie night?_ Yangyang asked.

\- _Yep. I convinced him to watch Perks of Being a Wallflower_ , Donghyuck smiled, proud.

- _Haven’t you seen this movie like fifty times?_

 _\- He has_ , both Renjun and Jeno answered at the same time. 

\- _Which means that I have seen it at least twenty-five times_ , Jeno added with a groan.

\- _This is your fault, you could say no,_ Jaemin laughed.

\- _He can’t. He loves me too much._

The other four hummed, none of them denying it. It was a known fact in their friend group that Jeno and Donghyuck couldn’t say no to each other, which could be both a good and a bad thing at times. This had caused them both to get in and stay out of trouble on multiple occasions. Donghyuck’s ideas generally ended up with them being grounded or getting detention, but Jeno knew how to persuade his friend to give up when he felt like it was too much. 

The two were whipped, and everyone knew that. It wasn’t unusual for people to think they were dating when they met them for the first time, the boys not even counting how many times they’ve had to explain that they were just friends. It was another part of their little routine, in a way. 

Jeno finally decided to move after a while, untangling himself from Hyuck. He stretched a bit, messing up his hair a little bit. He smiled at his friends, rubbing one of his eyes with a yawn. He went over to look over Renjun’s shoulder, glancing at his drawing.

- _Really pretty_ , he said with a smile. 

_\- You like it?_

_\- I do yeah, it’s really good Junnie, as always._

_\- Thanks,_ the eldest answered, blushing.

- _Lee Jeno don’t you dare sit down_ , Donghyuck threatened when he saw Jeno moving to sit between the two boys on the couch. _If you do we’re never leaving and we have pizzas to order and a movie to watch._

 _\- Fine. But get up too then, because I’m not standing here like a dumbass for half an hour_ , he complained, dragging his friend up.

\- _He really is a big baby_ , the younger teased, talking to Jaemin.

- _And you’re the one who gets to go home with him_ , he answered with a thumb up and a chuckle. 

\- _I’m literally right here_ , Jeno complained, making everyone laugh. 

\- _Aaaaw baby, don’t be like that_ , Hyuck said, clearly teasing. _Okay come on, time to go home. Thanks again for the hair Jaem_ , he added, shrugging his jacket on. _See you losers at school!_

\- _Bye guys, have fun!_ Jeno said with a smile, before being dragged out of the room.

Donghyuck was talking animatedly as they walked back to his house, planning their evening out-loud, stopping once in a while to get his best friend’s approval and check he was still listening — he was, Donghyuck was just unstoppable when he was like that, and Jeno preferred to simply let him talk and listen. 

He already had it all planned, probably from the years of doing it. He was very clear on the fact that they had to, they really had to, order pizza as soon as they got home, because the good pizza place took a while to deliver and he didn’t want to starve. Jeno chuckled at that, amused by how dramatic the boy was being, but he nodded his agreement. 

By the time he was done explaining in great detail why it was crucial to order fast they were on his front step, and he was taking out his keys. He had a few keychains dangling from it: a little sheep Yangyang had brought back from one of his trip to China (they all had one), an old ribbon he’d tied there once, a tiny lacrosse stick, and a little duck family keychain Jeno had found in a store once, immediately buying it for him, claiming that the baby duck was a spitting image of Donghyuck. He’d protested but had taken the keyring anyway, because it was a gift, and even more importantly, one from Jeno. You didn’t turn down your best friend’s gifts, it was a rule. 

He unlocked the door and they stepped in, taking off their shoes and dropping their bags at the bottom of the staircase. They were home alone that night, which was their favorite kind of nights, because they got to play their movies and laugh and talk as loud as they wanted without having to worry about waking up someone. It also meant no curfew, which was even better. 

Jeno let his friend take care of ordering for the both of them as he opened Hyuck’s laptop, taking it down from where it was perched on a pile of books. He swiftly typed in the password, and immediately went to open a new youtube tab, playing a video he’d wanted to see for a while, not caring a bit about messing up Hyuck’s search history. His best friend joined him a few minutes later, laying down on top of him, crushing him without a single care in the world. 

\- _Are you messing up my youtube feed again?_ he complained

- _Maybe._

_\- I’m gonna change my passwords everywhere one day, and this will be the day you regret being an ass._

_\- First of all, I’m not an ass. Second of all, you’ve been threatening me to change your passwords for like six months. I’m not worried._

_\- Just you wait Lee, I’ll do it sneakily, hitting when you least expect it._

_\- Sure_ , Jeno hummed, laughing. _When will the food get there?_

_\- In like twenty minutes to half an hour. You can finish whatever you’re watching, then I need to show you something, then Ezra Miller and pizza._

_\- Is that the new Netflix and Chill?_

_\- No, that’s the perfect evening, and you are the lucky guy who gets to tag along._

_\- Ouch_ , Jeno said, hand grasping at his chest in fake-hurt. _I can leave if you’d rather be alone to enjoy your date with Ezra._

 _\- You’re a mean, mean boy Jeno. You know I can’t choose between you and him. Patrick’s a gay icon, and you’re… you! You can’t make me choose_ , Donghyuck exclaimed, going totally overboard with his dramatic tone and gestures.

\- _You should’ve become a drama kid._

_\- I would have been the perfect cliché gay kid._

_\- And instead, you went and became a jock_ , the older sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

- _Right, because cheering for dumbasses was such a great prospect for you. I saved your ass, you get to cheer for your best friend!_

_\- I could have joined the drama club with you though._

_\- And deprive us of cheer captain Jeno? Hell no, you can’t deprive me of seeing you in your cheer uniform, you know I’m your biggest fan. Number 1 Jeno in skirts enthusiast and all._

_\- Duckie?_

_\- Yeah?_

_\- Love you_ , Jeno said softly, touched by his best friend’s words.

- _I know bub, I love you too_ , Hyuck answered with a smile, kissing his forehead. _Always there to support you and punch assholes._

_\- I know. Thanks._

_\- What got you so soft all of a sudden?_ Donghyuck wondered, sliding down from Jeno’s back, laying on his side next to him.

- _Not much, I just like it when you’re being all supportive. And it’s nice to be reminded that I can wear skirts._

_\- Oh baby. Serious talk for a minute. I’ll always be there to hype you up you know that, and I hope you know that you can and should wear whatever you want because gender isn’t real._

_\- I know I know, but it’s a bit hard to remember when everyone is staring at me because I’m a boy wearing a skirt, you know?_

_\- I do. But what I also know is that you look absolutely fantastic in skirts, and that it makes you happy. And that’s what matters, people are dumb, they don’t deserve you._

_\- You look great in skirts too._

_\- I do yeah, but it suits you better_ , Donghyuck hummed. 

- _And where’s the logic behind that?_

_\- You’re soft and cute, and when you wear skirts it makes you look even more soft and cute. With an added bonus of pretty. Especially that baby blue one, the one with the little heart on the waist._

_\- I like that one_ , Jeno agreed with a hum.

\- _You like all of them. But this one’s my favorite._

_\- You gave it to me. When I started wearing skirts again after that whole bullying thing._

_\- Oooh yeah, that’s true! I totally forgot. I kept it hidden in my closet for a while_ , the youngest remembered.

- _Why?_

_\- When I saw it at that thrift shop Jun loves I immediately thought of you, but you were so dead set against wearing anything that could be seen as remotely feminine at that time, and I didn’t want to pressure you. So I bought it and hid until you felt ready again._

_\- Hyuck you’re the best friend ever, never forget that. You’re so sweet, what the fuck,_ he uttered _,_ almost amazed. 

- _You would have done the exact same for me, Jen_ , Donghyuck reminded him with a smile.

\- _That’s true. But still, I’m lucky you’re my friend_ , he said, smiling wide, reaching his eyes.

\- _I’m happy to be. And happy you’re my friend too. Now come one, hug me, so we can end the soft hours._

 _\- But I like the soft hours, the soft hours are nice,_ Jeno whined.

\- _They are but think about it. Once the soft hours close, we can open the gay hours_ , his best friend said, wiggling his eyebrows.

- _Don’t do that. And it’s always gay hours for us._

_\- Fine. Well then hug me so I can show you that video I told you about._

He didn’t need to say more. They got closer, Donghyuck immediately snuggling up to him, his hand still caressing Jeno’s hair, the second one resting on his back, face hidden in the crook of his neck. It was comfortable and warm like this, just the two of them and the silence, all soft touches and sweet smiles. Jaemin would probably kill him if he told him this, but in Donghyuck’s opinion, Jeno gave the best hugs in the world. 

They stayed like that for longer than expected, but they were just too comfortable to move. The loud ring of the doorbell broke their peace, after a while. They untangled themselves and got up with a groan, splitting the tasks. 

Jeno got down, with the mission of picking up the pizzas and something to drink, while Donghyuck got his room ready for the evening. He got the movie ready on his computer, dropped a few pillows on the ground so they could sit with their back against his bed while still being comfortable, and, finally, dimmed the lights. When his best friend got back with their dinner, the room felt cosier than ever, basked in the soft glow of the fairy lights hung on the wall. 

For half of the movie they stayed on the ground, sitting crossed legged, eating directly from the box, until said box was fully emptied. They put it away, quickly moving to the bed. It took them a bit of time to find a good watching position, but they eventually did. Jeno was sitting with his back against the headboard, arms wrapped around Hyuck sitting between his legs. 

They spent the rest of the evening like that, a blanket draped across their shoulders, even after the movie was over. They didn’t move, simply put the laptop away and went back to talking. Donghyuck moved a bit, turning so he was almost facing Jeno, head resting on his shoulder as he played with the older’s fingers. They were talking about everything and nothing, sharing anecdotes from their week, finally taking time to fully catch up. That’s always how their movie nights ended: talking softly until they were both too tired to even articulate. Then they’d simply change into their PJs and get under the covers, always ending up falling asleep wrapped around each other. 

Jeno woke up the next morning to the sound of his best friend snoring directly next to his ear, the younger boy using him as a pillow. He had a leg thrown over Jeno’s, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, making it impossible for him to move. A smile grazed his lips as he took in their current position, but he didn’t move yet. He took his time to fully wake up, blinking away the sleep as he adjusted to the light in the room- they’d forgotten to close the curtains the night before. 

When he started growing restless and feeling too hot because of the proximity, he slowly peeled Donghyuck off him and made him lie fully on the bed. He got up, and grabbed the first hoodie he found- yellow, with a little sunflower on the chest, definitely the one he’d given Donghyuck for his birthday the previous year. He stumbled to the kitchen, familiar with the whole room, and got ready to prepare breakfast. 

He’d been over so many times he didn’t even need to search for anything, he knew where everything was, and had no problem looking through the cupboards or the fridge to find what he wanted. He wasn’t a great cook, not as good as Jaemin and Renjun, but he wasn’t helpless either. Breakfast wasn’t the hardest meal to cook anyway. 

He was halfway through a batch of French toast when Donghyuck came down, immediately going for a hug. He latched himself on Jeno’s back, chin resting on his shoulder and watched as he cooked. 

\- _Hey_ , Jeno said with a smile. _Slept well?_

\- _Hi_ , he hummed. _Yeah, did you?_

- _I did. Even had my own personal heater_ , he teased, chuckling at the tickle of Hyuck’s breath against his neck. _You should sit down, food will be ready soon._

\- _I’m comfortable like that_ , he mumbled. _I’ll sit when you’re done._

\- _Fine_.

Jeno’s focus shifted back to the food, making sure he wasn’t burning anything, all the while enjoying how warm and soft Donghyuck felt against him. The younger was making comments every few minutes, voice still full of sleep, lips almost pressed to Jeno’s skin with the way he’d buried his face in his shoulder. 

He only managed to get him to sit down once the table had been set and filled with food. Even then he still stayed close, sitting next to him and resting his head on his shoulder once again. Sleepy Donghyuck was a cuddly Donghyuck, Jeno had learned years ago. He was used to it now, welcomed every bit of affection the other sent his way, reciprocating it the best he could. 

\- _I should’ve listened to Yangyang_ , Donghyuck said a few hours later. They were now lying on the floor of his room, notebooks spread in front of them as they did their homework. 

\- _If he was talking about cheating for your math test, then no, you really shouldn’t listen to him, Duckie_ , Jeno said without even bothering to look up from his book. 

\- _Then I guess I’m going to fail_ , he said with a sigh, flopping back. 

\- _I’m sure you won’t. You have a week left to study, and I can help you. Or you could ask Renjun, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind explaining what you didn’t understand._

- _I guess you’re right. I’ll just work on something else then. Do the reading or something._

\- _Great idea. Now shush, I’m trying to focus_ , Jeno said with a smile, sticking his tongue out. 

They managed to stay focused for one more hour, and from then it quickly deteriorated. The silence, at first only broken by the soft background music they’d put on was now fully gone as they exchanged jokes and comments about the book they had to read for their shared English class. They tried for twenty more minutes, but eventually gave up and packed up their stuff, done for the day.

Donghyuck threw himself on his bed, checking his phone as he sat against the headboard. Instead of joining him, Jeno went to his windowsill, checking on the succulents scattered there. They’d gotten most of them together, and, for every one of those, Jeno had a matching one in his room. Some also came from cuttings of his own plants. All in all, they had a lot of the same ones. The only differences were the pots: Jeno usually bought colorful pots in stores, while Donghyuck preferred to buy simple ones that he could customize to his liking. 

He grabbed the water spray, and got to work, carefully watering each succulent, making sure they weren’t getting too much or too little water. He was better with nature than Donghyuck, it wasn’t a rare occurrence for him to be taking care of the younger’s plants for him. He didn’t really mind, he liked doing it, and the smile on his best friend’s face when he told him that he’d taken care of the succulents in his absence was the best part of it. And he did, he really took good care of them. They’d never killed any, so it was a pretty good sign. 

————————

They didn’t get to laze around as much the next Sunday. Two times a month, usually on Sunday afternoons, they volunteered together at the pet shelter. It was part of their routine now, they’d been doing it for a few years. 

They’d slept at Jeno’s that time, and had spent most of their morning lying next to each other as they scrolled through their phone, simply enjoying each other’s presence and the occasional memes and videos. Then, after lunch, they’d dressed comfortably and walked to the shelter, already excited about spending the afternoon with pets. 

They were greeted by Taeyong and Jisung when they arrived. Taeyong worked there full-time, and they usually referred to him for anything they needed and to report what they’d done and seen that day. Jisung was two years younger, and they’d met him about a year ago. They’d been on the same team ever since he’d joined them. The three of them would stay together and split the tasks, so they could work quickly and still have a good time. 

\- _Hey guys_ , Taeyong said with a smile. _Do you want to be with the dogs or the cats today?_

_\- Ca-_

_\- Dogs_ , Donghyuck said, cutting Jeno off. _We’re not going to work with cats Jeno_ , he added, staring at his friend. _You’re fucking allergic, if you think I’m risking you having an allergy attack or something then you need to think again._

- _But I could take my meds._

_\- You don’t have it with you. And it doesn’t change anything, we’re taking care of the dogs._

\- _Fine,_ he caved, pouting. 

- _I’ll take you to the cat cafe next week to make up for it okay?_ Donghyuck said softly, trying to cheer his best friend up. 

_\- Promise?_

_\- Yes, I promise. Now come on, Jisung’s waiting for us_ , he said with a smile, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward their friend. 

Taeyong was busy explaining to Jisung what the three of them were supposed to do this time when they joined them. They quickly went over everything, before the older left them on their own. They knew the place inside-out, knew their way around, and the workers knew them too, with how long they’d been coming to help.

Their tasks were simple enough: feeding the dogs and making sure their stalls were clean, then take them on a walk. It would take a while, because of the number of dogs the shelter took in, but it wasn’t too hard. 

They didn’t stop talking even as they got to work, exchanging stories from their week and catching up. Jisung went to another school, which meant they actually had things to talk about, since he didn’t know what dumb stuff had gone on that week in their school. In exchange, he had some stories to share with them too. They didn’t even realize right away that they’d fed every dog and cleaned everything, busy as they were. 

They spent the rest walking the dogs around the park next to the shelter, then bid their goodbye to Taeyong and Jisung, before walking back home. They parted ways in front of Jeno’s house, the older going in with one last wave to his best friend, a smile still etched on his lips. 

————————

The art store was one of Renjun’s favorite place, they all knew it. Donghyuck wasn’t as passionate as him, but he still liked art, so going with him to buy paints or clay or anything they needed was always a fun time. 

This time only Renjun needed something, but he’d agreed to come anyway, taking advantage of their free period to hang out a bit together. He trailed behind him as the older boy walked through the store, knowing exactly what he was looking for and where it was located. 

\- _What would look better with that red?_ He asked suddenly, brows furrowed as he tried to choose between the two tubs of paint he was holding.

- _I like the purple,_ Donghyuck answered with a hum, looking around the aisles. _I’ll be right back_ , he added, eyes caught by something. 

He knew how long it could take Renjun to choose paint colors, and that he had time to look around. And he’d just seen an assortment of cute erasers a few feet away, that he definitely needed to check out. As soon as he got there he spotted the one that had caught his eye: a little black cat eraser. He didn’t have to think twice before he took it, along with a sun-shaped one. 

\- _What did you get?_ Renjun asked, suddenly coming up to him.

- _Erasers. For Jeno_ , he said with a soft smile, showing him the erasers. 

- _Cute. I’m all done, should we go?_

_\- Yeah, we have to go back soon anyway._

He could feel the erasers in his pocket for the rest of the day, a nice weight that reminded him of Jeno. He couldn’t wait to give it to him, even though it was a silly gift. No matter what, he knew his best friend would like it, because that was just how Jeno was. 

And, of course, the gift had the expected effect. He had to wait until after class, when he and Jeno were walking back home, but the smile on his face was worth the wait. 

\- _I got something for you_ , he said, a bit nervous. He felt a bit silly now, realizing that erasers weren’t such a great gift. 

- _Really?_

 _\- Yeah. I saw it at the art store earlier, and it reminded me of us, kind of_ , he explained, taking them out of his pocket and handing them to his best friend.

\- _It’s us!!_ Jeno exclaimed, smile bright and reaching his eyes. _I love it Duckie, thank you_ , he added, dropping a kiss on his cheek. 

And for the first time since he’d met Jeno, Donghyuck felt like he was screwed. For the first time, he felt his heart skip a beat because of that smile, that smile he’d seen hundreds of times already. He pushed away the thought of Jeno’s lips against his cheek, ignoring how much he’d liked it.

He didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to think about what it meant. So he did what he’d always done best: smiled and focused on Jeno’s story about something one of his classmates had done during their chemistry class. He’d always been good at not thinking about anything when he was his best friend, and he intended to keep doing just that. 

————————

He managed to ignore these thoughts for about two weeks, before his whole cover was blown, and there was no point in denying anything anymore. 

It was a Thursday, and, for once, he and Jaemin, got to join Yukhei and Yangyang to go watch Jeno and Renjun practice. They hadn’t had time to tell them about it — by the time they’d found out their coach wasn’t here, cheer practice had already started. 

He loved watching Jeno cheer, he always had, even though he didn’t get to see it often. Their practice schedules always clashed, and even though the team cheered during lacrosse games, he was usually too busy with the game and making sure his own team was okay to actually pay attention to the routine. He only got to watch once or twice a year, and he cherished every opportunity. 

He took a seat between Jaemin and Yukhei, eyes already roaming across the gym to spot Jeno. And there he was, standing a bit to the side, watching as a few of his members got into position, making comments they couldn’t hear from where they sat on the bleachers. 

When he’d decided to come watch, he didn’t think much of it. He was simply happy to get to hang out with his friends while watching his two best friends practice, and because he knew Jeno would be happy when he’d find out he’d been there. 

Until he met Jeno’s eyes. Then it was over for him. 

He was still watching what was happening on the court, gaze darting between Renjun and Jeno, who were both facing away, until Jeno turned around. As soon as their eyes locked into each other’s, Jeno’s own turned into crescents, as his face split into a grin. And Donghyuck, he was weak. So weak for that smile. 

He froze, watching the boy wave at him with one of the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Suddenly, everything he’d tried to ignore, every thought about Jeno’s smile, about kissing him, every beat his heart skipped because of the older boy, it all came rushing back to him. And all he could do was stare, mouth slightly agape, as realization hit him.

\- _I think I might like Jeno_ , he suddenly said, voice barely rising above a whisper. 

\- _Think? Might?_ Jaemin snorted. 

- _What?_

\- _You’re whipped. Have been for months_ , Yukhei said, trying his best to contain his laughter.

\- _I’m not whipped_ , Donghyuck grumbled.

\- _Yes, you are. It’s kind of cute_ , Jaemin said. 

\- _Fuck, I like Jeno_ , he repeated, awed. _I can’t believe I like him._

 _\- I can’t believe it took you this long to realize you do_ , Yangyang admitted, patting him on the shoulder. 

- _It’s just- it’s Jeno, you know?_

It probably didn’t make sense to his friends, he was aware of it, but it did to him. He’d never thought about Jeno in a romantic light, he’d always been his best friend. But now, everything was different, everything had a different meaning. He couldn’t help but think back on their relationship, on how obvious his feelings must have been to everyone but him. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of it. He wasn’t expecting to get hit with such a realization, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to suddenly see his best friend in such a different light. Yet here he was, and he wasn’t sure he liked that. It was too much to take in so suddenly, too much for him to handle at once.

_\- Are you okay?_ Jaemin asked, worry clear on his face.

\- _I’m not sure_ , he admitted, frown deepening. _I think I need some time to take this all in._

\- _I’m here if you need to talk about it_ , the pink-haired boy reminded him, taking his hand. 

- _Thanks. But not here. I think I’m going to go home, I’ll call you?_

\- _You can come over if you want_ , he offered. _If you’re alone you’re going to overthink and panic_ , he added in a whisper. 

- _You don’t mind?_

 _\- Of course not. Come on, let’s go. If we wait too long we’ll have to talk to him and I’m not sure you’re in the right mood to do it right now_ , Jaemin said decisively, getting up, dragging Donghyuck up too. _Can you guys tell Jen and Jun that Hyuckie felt ill or something if they ask why we left?_ He asked Yukhei and Yangyang. 

- _Yeah of course._

The two bid their goodbyes to their friends and walked to the door, trying to be discreet. They were about to leave the room when Jeno and Renjun looked at them, confused. They waved to them, shrugging apologetically before going out, leaving the school as fast as they could. 

The walk to Jaemin’s house was silent — Donghyuck was too lost in his thoughts, and Jaemin didn’t want to rush him or force him to talk. He was okay with waiting for him to feel ready. 

The talk didn’t come until later that night, after they’d done their homework and had dinner. They were back in Jaemin’s room, sitting on his bed as they chatted. Donghyuck hadn’t stopped fidgeting all night, and it was clear he had a lot on his mind with the way he kept getting distracted or blanked out in the middle of conversations. 

He wanted to talk about it, to share what had been going on in his brain for the past few hours, but he felt nervous. He wasn’t sure he was ready to admit everything, to put words on his feelings. Then they’d become real, and he wouldn’t be able to pretend nothing was happening. 

But he knew he couldn’t just bottle it all up, and Jaemin was willing to help. He knew his friend would listen without judging, he knew he could trust him. So he psyched himself up, and finally shared what was bothering him. 

\- _I’m scared_ , he said suddenly, making Jaemin look up from his phone.

- _Of what?_ He asked softly. 

\- _Everything?_

He wasn’t sure how to put words to what was going on in his head, how to explain clearly what he was feeling. He wasn’t even sure he knew what he truly felt. He didn’t doubt his feelings for Jeno, but he didn’t know how to feel about these newfound feelings. The only thing he was certain about was the fact that he couldn’t risk losing his best friend over a dumb crush.

- _It’s not just a dumb crush Hyuck, we both know that_ , Jaemin chimed in, cutting through his monologue.

\- _Of course it’s a crush, it has to be. I can’t be in love with my best friend, Jaem, this can’t happen._

_\- And why is that? There’s no rule about falling in love with friends, you can’t just decide not to._

_\- But it’s too big. A crush passes, it’s manageable. I can’t be in love with him, I’d lose him,_ Donghyuck said, voice small and betraying how afraid he was. 

\- _Oh Hyuckie… You don’t know that, you don’t know how he’d react. Maybe you’d be surprised. And it’s Jeno. He wouldn’t cut you from his life for that, you know he wouldn’t_ , Jaemin said softly, moving around the bed so he could hug him.

\- _It’s so scary Jaem… I can’t believe I’ve had feelings for him for so long without even realizing_ , Donghyuck said, burying his head in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, humming when the younger started carding his fingers through his hair. 

\- _I know, I can’t imagine how you feel, but you’re not alone in this okay? I’m here, the others are here. And I’m sure Jeno would be, too, if you decided to tell him._

 _\- Do I have to?_ He asked, perking up to look at him.

- _No, you don’t have to do anything._

 _\- What do you think I should do?_ He mumbled.

- _It’s not my choice to make, Hyuckie. I can’t help you decide what to do about your feelings, just support you._

Donghyuck just sighed at that, dropping his head back on Jaemin’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to do about this situation. He didn’t know if he wanted to talk about his feelings with Jeno, had no idea what to expect of it. He needed more time, he told Jaemin as they got ready to sleep. 

That night he decided he’d take his time, to think more about it and to make a decision. It wasn’t like his feelings would go away anyways, not that easily. He would take as long as needed to make sure he knew exactly what he was feeling and to decide what to tell his best friend. 

————————

His grand plan of pretending his feelings didn’t exist until he knew what to make of it seemed great at first, but he quickly realized it had one flaw. And that flaw was Jeno himself. More precisely the fact that they hung out every day, that they’d been close for years, but that now he couldn’t stop overthinking every time they were in the same room, and that he definitely wanted to kiss him when he smiled at him. 

This wasn’t part of the plan, and he didn’t know what to do about all those new informations and realizations. He needed a new plan, but his mind had been blank ever since Jeno had smiled at him and told him that Jaemin’s pastel pink sweater looked good on him. That had made Jaemin and Renjun laugh. Or maybe it was the fact that he’d just stood there, blushing and stuttering out a thank you. 

He needed a new plan and new friends. Possibly a new brain too, so he could stop noting all the little details that he found cute about his best friend. Or maybe he just needed to figure things out, and quick, so everything could go back to normal and he could stop feeling so awkward around Jeno. 

He hated how weird he felt. He’d never had that problem with Jeno, he’d always been comfortable around him, he was the one he trusted the most and felt the more at ease with. But now everything was ruined, and he hated it even more than the mess in his head. He had to do something to fix this mess he’d gotten himself into. He just had to find out what and how. 

————————

One of the many traditions they had as a group was that, once a month, they’d have a party. They took turns hosting, but they never missed a month. This time was Donghyuck’s turn, something that had everyone thrilled, mostly because his family had just gotten a switch, and they all wanted to try it out. 

They’d gotten here about three hours ago, coming right after school and stopping only to buy some more food, just so they’d be sure they would have enough. They were all packed in the living room, Yukhei, Jeno and Renjun taking over the couch, while Jaemin and Yangyang claimed the two armchairs. 

\- _You’re all assholes_ , Donghyuck whined, going to sit down on the floor near the couch. 

\- _Take my spot, I’ll take the floor_ , Jeno immediately offered. 

- _No don’t worry, I’m fine. Don’t you dare move_ , he said with a smile, sitting down by Renjun’s feet, leaving a sour taste in Jeno’s mouth. 

He knew something was up, could see it in the way Donghyuck had been acting for the past week and a half. He just didn’t know what, and even though he didn’t want to rush his best friend, seeing him pretend everything was fine between them when it clearly wasn’t was driving him crazy. 

He let his head drop on Renjun’s shoulder, heaving a sigh as he watched Jaemin crush Yukhei and Yangyang at Mario Kart. Only time could help apparently, and he still didn’t control that, no matter how hard he wished he did. He was known as someone patient, but when it came to Donghyuck rules didn’t apply. 

\- _You okay?_ Renjun asked after another sigh. 

\- _Yeah of course._

_\- You’ve sighed three times in five minutes._

_\- I’m fine._

_\- Okay. When you decide you want to talk about it, I’m here, you know that, right?_ He said with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. 

\- _I do. Thanks_ , he answered, smiling back. 

And if Jeno’s heart skipped at the worried glance Donghyuck threw him, then it was only for him to know. Maybe things weren’t so hopeless after all. But he didn’t get to think more about it, his train of thoughts being cut off by a string of screams caused by the end of the game coming from both Yangyang and Jaemin. 

After that, he lost himself in the conversations and games, enjoying the fact he was spending time with his best friends, and that they had all night to do whatever they could think about. Which consisted mostly in playing video games, listening to music and eating pizza. 

He found himself standing in the kitchen a few hours later, getting some snacks to bring back into the living room. The door was wide open, and he could see everything that was happening there, watching with a fond smile as Jaemin wrestled Yangyang for a controller. Renjun joined him soon after, coming to stand next to him, back resting against the counter. 

- _I don’t want to talk_ , he said in warning.

\- _You’re alone in the kitchen while everyone is having fun. That means something’s bothering you, I know you, Jen._

_\- I just don’t know what to say…_

_\- Why don’t I talk for a bit? Correct me if I’m wrong okay, but judging from the fact that Donghyuck isn’t wrapped around you right now, it has to do with him. Did you have a fight?_

_\- No. I don’t know. Maybe?_ Jeno admitted, turning to face him. _I’m not sure what’s wrong, and that’s what bothers me._

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- He’s weird. He’s not talking to me, not much at least, and he hasn’t hugged me or held my hand in almost two weeks. He’s just being distant for some reason, but I don’t know why, I don’t know what I did wrong. It’s probably not much, but you know…_

_\- It’s Hyuck, he’s glued to you most of the time and he hasn’t touched you in days. He’s being weird_ , Renjun concluded, brows furrowed.

\- _Okay, so I’m not crazy._

_\- I don’t think so. And you have no idea why he’s like that?_

_\- No._

_\- I think I have. Maybe._

_\- Yeah?_

_\- I can’t tell you_ , Renjun admitted, apologetic. _You’ll have to figure it out by yourself Jen, I’m sorry._

_\- What?! That’s bullshit. You can’t just say something like this._

_\- I shouldn’t have said it, sorry. But I really can’t, it’s not my place. And really, I don’t think it’s that hard to figure out._

_\- Fine, don’t tell me_ , he sighed, turning his focus back on the plate of snacks, annoyed. 

\- _Please don’t be mad. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad. Or mad. I just-_

\- _I know_ , Jeno cut in with a small smile on his lips. _I know you didn’t. I’m just tired of this. I want him back,_ he admitted, voice small and low.

His eyes drifted back to the living room, immediately landing on Donghyuck. He was now dancing with Yukhei, an arm thrown over his shoulder, head thrown back as he lost himself in the music. Jeno couldn’t take his eyes off him, he simply couldn’t. The other boy looked ethereal like this, totally ignoring the rest of the world. Even Yukhei, who we was dancing for seemed invisible to him. And for a second, Donghyuck was the only one Jeno could see. 

\- _Junnie?_ He mumbled a few minutes later, snapping back to reality. 

\- _Hm?_

 _\- I think I’m in love with Hyuck_ , Jeno said, tearing his gaze away from said boy to meet Renjun’s. 

\- _I know bub. I know_ , he admitted with a small smile. _What made you realize so suddenly?_

_\- I don’t know. He’s just. That’s Hyuck dancing over there with Yukhei, and I’m here watching him, and all I can think about is that I want my lips on his neck and his arms around my shoulders. It just makes sense you know?_

_\- Of course it does. It’s you two. It always made sense_ , Renjun said softly, coming to drape an arm around his shoulder. 

\- _Really?_

_\- Yeah. I’ve known for a while. Are you okay?_

_\- I am. It’s Hyuck. I’ve loved him for as long as I can remember. I’ve probably been in love with him for years_ , he added with a laugh.

\- _I’m pretty sure you have_ , Renjun teased.

\- _But yeah. He’s Donghyuck, and I’m Jeno. We’ve always been a pair you know? You can’t get one of us without the other. It was probably bound to happen at some point._

 _\- You’re not freaked?_ Renjun checked.

\- _No. I’m kind of relieved, I think. Everything makes sense suddenly. I’m in love with him._

 _\- You are. I’m proud of you_ , Renjun said with a smile. _What are you going to do?_

 _\- Tell him_ , Jeno answered, sure of himself. _I can’t just not tell him. I can’t hide it and pretend everything’s fine it would make things-_ he started to explain, stopping mid-sentence. 

\- _It would make things what?_

 _\- It would make things weird between us. Just like they’ve been these days_ , he said, realization hitting him. _Does he have feelings for me too?_ He exclaimed.

\- _I told you I can’t tell you anything. But you should really talk to him_ , Renjun answered with a smirk. 

\- _Oh I will. As soon as you’re all gone I’m telling him._

_\- Good. Keep me updated okay?_

_\- I will. Thank you, for everything_ , Jeno said, giving him a short hug.

\- _You’re welcome._

Renjun left the kitchen soon after, smiling softly at him, leaving him to think. Jeno was grateful for that, for the fact that Renjun knew exactly what to do and say every time. He was grateful for his friends, he thought, smiling to himself as he watched them all have fun in the living room. Yukhei and Donghyuck had stopped dancing, moving toward the couch and armchairs. Yukhei was playing with the two youngest, while Donghyuck watched, quickly joined by Renjun. 

He exhaled, sitting down at the dining table, eyes still fixed on the living room. He was in love with Donghyuck. His best friend since forever Donghyuck was now the boy he had feelings for. He’d probably been that boy for a while, if he was being honest with himself, but it was different. He knew now, was aware of why he cared so much about him, why it was so hard for him to take his eyes off him sometimes. 

It was huge, but it didn’t feel like it. These feelings were a big deal, but somehow it felt natural, like everything had always felt between them. He wasn’t even that surprised. Donghyuck was gorgeous and smart and funny, and he’d always been there for Jeno, of course someone would fall for him, and of course that someone was Jeno. 

He couldn’t contain a short laugh, running a hand through his hair. He felt a bit light-headed, thinking about a way to confess. He was looking for a way to confess to his best friend, and he wasn’t even that nervous. This was crazy. But again, most things were when it came to Donghyuck, so he wasn’t that surprised either. 

He got up after a while, about to join them and go enjoy the evening, when Donghyuck came in, playing nervously with his hands, trying to conceal a nervous smile.

- _Are you okay?_ Donghyuck asked. _You’ve been in here for a while._

_\- I’m great Duckie, you don’t have to worry._

_\- Of course I have to. That’s what I do_ , he said with a frown. 

- _I know, I didn’t mean it like that. You shouldn’t worry because there’s nothing to worry about. I promise_ , Jeno assured as he came to drop a kiss on his forehead. 

\- _Sleep over tonight? Please?_ He asked, eyes full of hope 

- _I’d love to. Are you sure you don’t mind?_

_\- Why would I?_

- _Hyuck…_ Jeno started, on the verge of teasing.

\- _Ok, I know. Don’t say it I already have a hard time thinking about it_ , Donghyuck said, frowning. _I’m sorry Jen, I really am. Please sleep over tonight. I miss you._

_\- I miss you too baby. And I’m not mad you know?_

_\- I know_ , Donghyuck answered, blushing.

Being the reason why he was blushing sparked a new feeling in Jeno, but one he definitely welcomed. He loved that he was the reason why Donghyuck looked so pretty. And he definitely wanted to do it more. 

- _Come on, let’s bring those snacks to the others_ , Jeno added, grabbing the plate in one hand, and taking Donghyuck’s in the other. 

  
  


After that, it was easier to go back to the living room and enjoy their time. He could feel the excitement grow inside of him, could feel himself getting restless at the thought of finally having some alone time with his best friend. Of finally telling him about his feelings. 

The rest of their friends stayed for two more hours, and Jeno felt like it both passed way too slowly and way too quickly at the same time. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but there was still a bit of apprehension for what he knew would happen next. 

They kept quiet as they cleaned up the living room and the kitchen, trying to go as fast as possible so they could finally go upstairs and crash on Donghyuck’s bed. When they finally got to his room, they changed into comfier clothes and lied down next to each other on the bed, Donghyuck’s head immediately finding its place on Jeno’s chest. 

They stayed silent for a bit, not breaking the comfortable silence they were in, simply taking in each other’s warmth and enjoying the fact that they were spending time together for the first time in almost two weeks. 

It took a bit more time for him to finally grow the nerves to start talking. He wasn’t panicked or nervous, but he knew that things would change because of what he was about to say, and he wanted to take a moment to commit it to memory. 

- _Duckie?_ He whispered after a bit.

\- _Yeah?_ He asked, looking up at him, not moving from his spot against him.

\- _I’m in love with you_ , he said, voice soft, eyes not leaving Donghyuck’s face. 

\- _You-_

\- _I’m sure it’s unexpected for you, but I’m in love with you, and I think you should know. You don’t have to answer, or even do anything. I just wanted to tell you._

 _\- Oh, sweetheart_ , Donghyuck whispered, moving so he was facing him. 

The way he was looking at Jeno had him blushing, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Then Donghyuck’s hand was on his cheek, his lips against his, and suddenly they were kissing. He hummed in surprise, automatically wrapping an arm around the younger boy’s waist to bring him closer. 

The kiss was quick, simple, and they broke it too soon for both of their likings, but stayed close, Donghyuck caressing Jeno’s cheek as they stared at each other, smiles on their lips. 

\- _I love you too Jen_ , he whispered, giving him a soft kiss.

\- _I know._

\- _You do?_ He asked, surprised. 

\- _Yeah, I figured. It’s not like you could ever hide anything from me_ , he added, teasing. 

\- _Gosh I love you so much_ , Donghyuck said with a big smile, before going in for another kiss. 

They got closer to each other, hands immediately tangling in hairs and resting on waists and necks, lips not leaving each other for more than a few seconds. Kissing Donghyuck was addictive, Jeno quickly found out. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t stay from him, stopping kissing him only to breathe. But Donghyuck’s hand had been buried in his hair for a while, and he did this thing when their kisses broke where he chased after him, clearly wanting more, and that had him melting. 

And when he thought things couldn’t get better, his best friend once again surprised him, moving around so he was straddling him, tugging him up in a sitting position. Things changed again with the newfound position. That way, Jeno could bring him closer, their chests flushed against each other. They quickly found a rhythm, nice and slow, and everything went smoothly. Practice made perfect, and even if they hadn’t had a lot of time to practice, they were clearly getting better at it. 

\- _It’s nice_ , Donghyuck whispered against his lips.

\- _You’re nice_ , Jeno answered, smirking. 

\- _And you’re dumb._

\- _And yet you love me_ , he shot back.

\- _Stop looking so smug and kiss me._

\- _Anything you want baby_ , he said, making the other blush again. _Does it affect you when I call you baby?_ He asked, finally getting why Donghyuck kept blushing.

\- _What if it does?_

\- _Then I’ll keep calling you baby._

\- _It does affect me. Everything you’ve been doing tonight affects me_ , he admitted, lips hovering over Jeno’s. 

\- _Glad to see we’re on the same page then_ , Jeno shot back, closing the distance between them. 

They spent the rest of their evening alternating between kissing and talking, voices soft and kisses light, finally getting to do what they’d both wanted to do for longer than they could remember and clearing things up after two weeks of not talking. 

They found out some interesting things during this too. Jeno now knew that there was one spot, right below Donghyuck’s jaw that would draw the prettiest sounds out of him. Donghyuck, in return, found out that as soft as his boyfriend looked, marking him up was a great way to get him to shut up. 

They fell asleep tangled up together that night, happy and relieved. Everything could go back to normal now that the tension had finally been broken. 

————————

After spending the full weekend glued together, going to school on Monday felt weird. They hadn’t managed to see each other before school because they didn’t have class at the same time, and Jeno felt like losing his mind. They’d decided to tell their friends together, and he’d been sitting next to Renjun and Yangyang for the whole morning, having to pretend he wasn’t the happiest he’d ever been and refrain from talking about his weekend and Donghyuck. 

When lunch finally came, he felt like he was about to burst with excitement. They’d stopped by their locker, the other three promising to meet them there once their class would be done. 

He’d just closed his locker when Donghyuck came, barreling toward him at full speed, smile big and bright as he threw himself in his arms, laughing happily. Jeno’s arms automatically came to circle Donghyuck’s waist, hugging him back and trying to contain his own smile. 

\- _You’re wearing the skirt,_ Donghyuck pointed out once they separated, his smile growing bigger. _You look so, so, so pretty darling,_ he added, kissing him softly. 

\- _You did say it was your favorite,_ Jeno said with a laugh. 

\- _It is my favorite,_ he agreed with a smile, then dropped another quick peck on his lips. 

When they turned to face their friends, they couldn’t hold back their laughter at the shocked faces they had. Then Renjun hit the back of their head and started yelling about being assholes and keeping secrets, and everything was back to normal. 

It took about two minutes for them all to calm down, and to finally go to get some lunch. They waited for Jaemin to finish dropping his books off, then headed to the cafeteria, talking and laughing animatedly. Jeno smiled, feeling Donghyuck’s hand slip in his, their fingers intertwining. 

Things felt right. With his boyfriend and his best friends by his side, all of them laughing and sharing stories about their weekends, he felt at ease. He had everything he’d ever wanted, he thought as he watched Donghyuck smile at something Jaemin said. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is... This was my take on prompt #00263 !
> 
> This was such a great adventure, and I'm so grateful for everyone I got to meet through this fest, and for how much it brought me as a writer. I'm pretty sure you can see throughout the fic that my writing evolved, I think it's kinda cool!
> 
> So yeah, this fic's my baby, and while I'm kind of sad to see it go I'm also extremely proud of it, and I can't wait to see what y'all think of it! 
> 
> A special and huge thank you to my beta, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Thank you so much for putting up with me even though I suck at time managing, I'm really happy I got to work with you and I'm very grateful for everything you did to help improve this fic and my own writing! (and look, my paragraphs aren't as long anymore!!)


End file.
